The Cloud Of Night
by Golden-Tailed Hawk
Summary: "The cloud of night will die at the swift breeze's claws.." Nightcloud is having trouble with Crowfeather, and she looks everywhere for revenge. The Breezepelt introduces her to the Dark Forest, a place of revenge and hatred. There, Nightcloud thrives. But as the time for the Final Battle approaches, will Nightcloud realize where her loyalties lay? T for blood.
1. Allegiances

**Hellow! This story is supposed to take place around Fading Echoes.**

**P.S. I don't own warriors or any of the characters. Erin Hunter and Harper Collins do.**

ALLEGIANCES

WindClan

Leader: Onestar-brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot-gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom

Warriors: Crowfeather-dark gray tom

Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom

**Apprentice, Whiskerpaw**

Whitetail-small white she-cat

Nightcloud-black she-cat

Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws

Harespring-brown-and-white tom

Leaftail-dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Antpelt-brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Furzepaw**

Breezepelt-black tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Boulderpaw**

Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail-dark gray she-cat

Sunstrike-tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

Apprentices: Furzepaw-gray-and-white she-cat

Boulderpaw-large pale gray tom

Whiskerpaw-light brown tom

Elders: Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom

Tornear-tabby tom


	2. Prologue

**Hellow everyone! Here is the prologue. **

_"__Ow! Get off my tail, Boulderpaw!" _Nightcloud flinched as a pale gray tom shredded his claws down her tail.

"Sorry!" The tom leapt off and ran right back into battle.

Nightcloud groaned as she steadied her self, and looked around. WindClan was being beat. Suddenly, a yowl ran out across the clearing.

"Stop Breezepelt, stop!"

Noticing how everyone had turned to watch, Nightcloud crept forward and squeezed in between Ashfoot and Leaftail. Crowfeather was glaring at Breezepelt, who was crouched over a silver-and-white ThunderClan apprentice.

"You won't harm one ThunderClan cat. Ever. I won't let you." Crowfeather hissed.

Breezepelt's eyes widened in shock. "Y-You're a traitor!"

Crowfeather sniffed. "Am not. I'm joining ThunderClan."

Gasps of shock rang out through the clearing. Onestar turned to Firestar.

"Have him," he hissed. "If you don't like him, send him to ShadowClan!"

Ashfoot stepped beside her leader, eyes wide. "Retreat WindClan! Retreat!"

WindClan cats fled the clearing, throwing glares at the ThunderClan cats on their way out. Nightcloud, her pelt stinging, padded after them. She took one last look at Crowfeather, sighed, an walked of.

"Moon's shining brightly tonight, hm?"

Nightcloud turned around, only to see Breezepelt's amber eyes. She nodded solemnly. "I just…I just want revenge on Crowfeather." She murmured.

"Revenge? Did you say revenge? I know the perfect place! Just close your eyes, sleep, and I will bring you there."

So she did.

**QOFTC ( Question of the chapter ) How much did you like it? I don't care if you say "I hate it!" I just want to know. xD**


	3. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer: Sadly, I am not any of the Erins, so I do not own Warriors.**

_Nightcloud opened her eyes in a _strange, misty forest. A dark tom walked up to her. "Welcome, mother." the cat meowed. Nightcloud gasped. "Breezepelt? What is this place?" The black tom motioned with his tail. "This is the Dark Forest. Tigerstar, Brokenstar, Hawkfrost, they're all here. This is also where uncontented cats train to go on the Dark Forest's side in the final battle." Nightcloud took and uneasy step back. "What final battle?" "The Dark Forest will rage against the clans." Breezepelt replied. "Don't worry, we're obviously going to win. Now, normally we don't tell new recruits the purpose of them being here, but you're different." Nightcloud stared around at the training cats. "Those cats..aren't all evil?" she asked. "Nope," Breezepelt replied. "But no matter that. Let's get you to Tigerstar."

Breezepelt led his mother to Tigerstar, and went to stand directly in front of him. The dark tabby glared down at him. "You should be training." he snarled. "I brought a new recruit," Breezepelt replied, clearly unphased by Tigerstar's comment. "I thought you could maybe train her." Tigerstar's gaze turned to Nightcloud, who seemed to shrink under it. Tigerstar turned back to Breezepelt. "I suppose I could.. Now get back to your training. There's major battle practice at the Raven's Caw. I will see you there. For now, the she-cat can train with you and Mapleshade." With that, the dark tom seemed to vanish into the dark forest.

* * *

_The major battle practice arena was worse than Nightcloud would've thought. _Blood was spattered on the ground, and there were dead bodies there too. Tigerstar was making a big show of cleaning them up, muttering "weakling" under his breath as he discarded a body. Nightcloud took a frightened step forward. To avoid training with Mapleshade, she had woken herself back up, then fell asleep again. As she walked, she heard a voice behind her. "Mother, where have you been?" Nearly leaping out of her skin, Nightcloud spun around to see Breezepelt, his unsettling amber eyes boring into her. "I woke up," she mewed. "What's going on?" Breezepelt stared at her before replying. "It's time for major battle practice. Get with your mentor." Breezepelt flicked his tail at Tigerstar and padded off to Mapleshade. Stunned, Nightcloud turned her gaze to Tigerstar, heart pounding with fear. "_Here goes nothing..." _she thought.

"Tigerstar?" Nightcloud asked weakly as she approached the huge dark tabby. Tigerstar slowly turned around, a look of anger on his face. "What do you want?" he spat. "Breezepelt told me to get with my mentor for practice." she mewed, shrinking under the dark tabby's glare. "Very well." Tigerstar moved to a great rock that jutted out from the side of the arena, and went to stand on it. "Cats of the Dark Forest!" he yowled. Immediately the heads of cats shot up to look at their leader. "It is time for major battle practice," Tigerstar hissed. "Now kill!"

* * *

_Nightcloud gasped as a big grey-and-white tom leapt at her, pinning her down. She had _seen this tom in battle before. He was a ThunderClan cat. Nightcloud flailed weakly under his grip. His green eyed gaze bored into her. "WindClan scum!" he spat, raking his claws down Nightcloud's underbelly. Shrieking in pain, the black she-cat manage to hurl the ThunderClan tom off of her, only to be pinned down by two horrified looked she-cats, one dark-grey-and-white, one tortoiseshell with a big white mark on her head. "_They don't know why they're really here.." _Nightcloud thought in horror. Suddenly, she remembered why she was there. She ripped free from the she-cats' grasp. As she was about to leap into battle, however, she woke up, screaming and thrashing, in the WindClan medicine den. "What on earth happened to you?" Kestrelflight spat.


	4. Updated Allegiances

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors! (sadly)**

ALLEGIANCES

WindClan

Leader: Onestar-brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot-gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom

Warriors: Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom

**Apprentice, Whiskerpaw**

Whitetail-small white she-cat

Nightcloud-black she-cat

Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws

Harespring-brown-and-white tom

Leaftail-dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Antpelt-brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Furzepaw**

Breezepelt-black tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Boulderpaw**

Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail-dark gray she-cat

Sunstrike-tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

Apprentices: Furzepaw-gray-and-white she-cat

Boulderpaw-large pale gray tom

Whiskerpaw-light brown tom

Elders: Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom

Tornear-tabby tom

* * *

ThunderClan

Leader: Firestar-ginger tom with a flame colored pelt

Deputy: Brambleclaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors: Graystripe- long haired gray tom

Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Crowfeather-dark gray tom

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat

**Apprentice, Ivypaw**

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Dovepaw**

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom

Icecloud-white she-cat

Toadstep-black-and-white tom

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes

Apprentices: Dovepaw-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypaw-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Queens: Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Fastkit, dark gray tom with amber eyes, and Sunkit, light brown tabby she-kit with blue eyes)

Ferncloud-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat, (mother to Cherrykit, a ginger she-kit, and Molekit, a brown and cream tom)

Elders: Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat

Purdy-plump tabby with a gray muzzle, former loner

Longtail-pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight


End file.
